This invention relates to a control means for a mechanical finger clamp adapted to clamp and unclamp an article by means of a pair of clamp claws which can be swung by the action of cylinders associated therewith.
In general, the mechanical finger clamp which has so far been employed comprises first hydraulic cylinders arranged to fold clamp claws and second cylinders arranged to open and close or swing outwardly and inwardly the clamp claws per se relative to the clamp body, and so it comprises at least four hydraulic cylinders.
For this reason, in operating a mechanical finger clamp thus constructed, it is required to operate four change-over valves adapted to control the supply of pressurized fluid into the four cylinders. Therefore, four control levers must be operated, and so the operation per se is very troublesome.